If Bella Was An Actual Werewolf
by ManicImagination94
Summary: What if Bella was a werewolf? This story follows the plot of Stephenie's creation but the situations change as Bella is not the same ordinary human. But will relationships stay the same? Will the Cullen's still like her?
1. Twilight Baseball Part One

**This came to me as a 'twilight dream' (that's when you're semi-unconscious and dreaming) and I thought it was good so I'll try and put it down into words so you can enjoy it too! In this one, the Cullen's know that Bella is a werewolf but they have never seen her in her wolf form before. Oh and I don't know anything about baseball so if 'batters box' and 'pitchers mound' are wrong I am so sorry, but do let me know what they're called. I'd love to know.** Baseball Scene In Twilight

Edward and me walked into the clearing and the rest of the Cullen's were already there, warming up. Alice and Jasper were throwing the ball towards each other from a distance of about 100 feet.

_Feebly._ Midnight added.

_Whatever._ I knew she wanted to join in with the whole baseball thing, but I knew that I couldn't because I would probably end up falling over and embarrassing myself as usual.

_Well then let me play in my own body. I won't fall over. _Midnight pleaded with me.

_Oh, yeah? And how would you bat? _I challenged her. She had no answer. I knew she wouldn't be able to. She had no hands to hold the bat with for crying out loud. Not to mention, she'd probably get a little too tempted and want to eat the Cullen's.

_If only you would let me. _ She was imagining what it would feel like to rip them apart one by one.

_Stop that! They're family and you will _never_ hurt any of them._

_I know. But my imagination can't hurt anyone can it?_

_Except me so please stop it._

_Fine. _Nothing scared her more than me being hurt. She was always scared her of loosing me. That's why she didn't like me hanging out with vampires. I know she's trying to save me from them but I don't quite think she understands how much I love them all. Especially Edward.

_I do understand. It's just hard thinking that they could slip and hurt you and knowing that you probably wouldn't let me do anything about it._

_You're right; I wouldn't let you hurt them. Not that you aren't a million times stronger than me and would be able to force me into hurting them._ I retorted.

_I wouldn't do that if I knew you didn't want me to. _She reassured me. It was a good thing that Edward couldn't hear this. Sure, he'd know I truly loved him, but he would also know that the other part of me despised him.

"Okay Emmett Rosalie and Jasper, you're batting first." Said Esme. "Edward, Alice and Carlisle, you're fielding, and I'll referee. Bella, you can help me." Said Esme.

"Sure. No problem." I replied.

"You want to play don't you?" Edward asked me. He knew me _way_ too well.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be fast enough. Strong enough yeah, but not fast."

"How can you be strong but not fast?" Carlisle asked me.

"Well, Midnight can lend me some of her strength. Some. Not all of it. She's tried lending me speed, but I kept falling down. Even more than usual." Emmett guffawed, Rosalie started sniggering, and everyone else, except Edward – who was only smiling – were trying to hide their giggles with coughs and their hands.

"How strong can you be?" Emmett asked when he was done laughing, though still chuckling slightly.

"Stronger than you by far," I answered, smiling smugly. "I'm even stronger in Midnight's body but I don't think it's a good idea to show you all that." I added.

"There's no way you're stronger than Emmett," Jasper stated. "He's the strongest thing we know." Now Emmett was smiling proudly.

_That's only because he hasn't met me. _Midnights clarified.

"I am. I'll prove it. Just tell me how to." I said. Edward was now looking slightly worried, probably in response to some of the plans coming from the various vampires. Then his face turned suddenly into one of joy. This plan obviously didn't have any way that I could get hurt.

"That's not a bad idea, actually." He was talking to Alice.

"What's not a bad idea?" Carlisle asked.

"Well," Alice said. "I was thinking that maybe Emmett could go to the batters box and I'll bowl the ball to him and he swings his hardest and we count how long it stays airborne. Then we do the same again but with Bella in the batters box." She finished her plan with a smile.

"If it's okay with Bella, then sure." Emmett shrugged, trying to be nonchalant but his grin was huge enough to show that he was excited.

_How can he possibly think he can beat us? You know, the Spanish have a word for people like him. It goes something like '_idiota_'._

I giggled. Everyone stared at me thinking I was crazy. "Midnight." I explained. "And sure, I'm up for it."

Emmett stepped into the batters box and held the bat with a very serious look on his face. He obviously wasn't going to let me win. Good. I was pretty sure I could beat him with my eyes closed.

Alice was on the pitchers mound and getting ready to pitch the ball to Emmett. When she was done she asked Emmett, "Ready?"

"Just throw the ball." He replied between clenched teeth. Jeez he was taking this way too seriously.

I watched the ball leave Alice's hand at lightning speed and heard the thunderous crash of it hitting the bat. We were all silent now, listening to the ball whistle through the air, and counting in our heads. One… Two…Three… Four… Five… Six. Six seconds the ball was in the air and then it hit the floor with a thud and we heard it rolling a little further away until it finally came to a halt.

Emmett was ecstatic with the results. "Six seconds Bella! Beat that!"

I didn't know if I could beat six seconds. Midnight thought I was being stupid by doubting her. "Easily." I called to him.

I stepped up to the batters box where Emmett had just been standing and Alice returned to her position on the pitchers mound. "Ready?" She asked me.

I looked quickly to the rest of them. All of them were smiling, although not as big as Emmett's. Edward nodded in encouragement to me. I looked back to Alice and raised the bat.

"Ready."

She pulled her arm back and threw it toward me. That's when I heard him coming. He was coming fast. How did he know I was here? I was vaguely aware of the ball flying past me, and most of the Cullen's starting to laugh. I let the bat fall from my frozen hands, and felt the horror claim my face.

**This is the first part of my dream. I'll write the rest I just didn't have enough time to finish it in one go, but let me know what you think of it so far please by reviewing. If I have time I might put the next part on tomorrow for you to read.**


	2. Twilight Baseball Part Two

**Here you go, the second part to the mad dream I had. Enjoy!**

_He can't have known you were here! You leave no trails anymore! He must have heard Emmett hit the ball, and got curious about what was happening here._

I didn't hear his approach and I didn't hear his voice. I was too overwhelmed by the sudden information. So it gave me a fright when Edward's hands took my face and pulled it up to look at him. I jerked out of his arms and he held his hands up. By now everyone had stopped laughing and were all paying very close attention to what was happening.

"Sorry!" Edward apologized quickly. "What's wrong Bella?" His voice was covered in worry, and his face was slightly unaware, trying to listen for thoughts or sounds that might have triggered my reaction. He wouldn't be able to hear him. He was too far away right now. His ears were not strong enough.

I couldn't answer. I was too busy trying to figure out a plan with Midnight.

_Bella, it's a fight or flight situation. Which do you want? _Midnight was telling me.

_I don't want to fight him, Midnight._

_He's not going to stop Bella. He'll find us again. We're going to have to kill him at some point. You're just going to have to accept that._ And I knew she was right.

_I know that. But when I fight him, I don't want those that I love around him. They might try to help and I don't want them to get hurt trying to protect me. _I told her.

_So flight this time. But we'll hunt him down and get him next time? _This idea intrigued her. She would do anything to hurt a vampire. This wouldn't be normality for her but with me denying her the opportunity to take down seven vampires was wearing on her.

_Okay, unless he finds us first. _I agreed.

Someone was shaking me, and many were shouting my name. I looked up toward Edward. He was the one shaking me. When he caught my attention, he stopped and everyone stopped yelling my name.

"Bella, please tell us what's wrong!" Edward was desperate. Pleading with me for some sort of response to anything he asked.

"He's coming." When I spoke, my voice was horse so I cleared it once. "Fast. And when he finds me he'll want to kill me."

"He? Who's coming Bella?" Esme asked me. She looked just as worried as Edward did a minute ago when I first heard his footsteps travelling towards me on the earth.

I answered using one word. "James." They were silent for a moment. Most likely, trying to find out if they'd ever heard of a 'James' before.

"James? What does he want you for? Why would he want to kill you?" Edward was asking so many questions. I didn't have very much time but I thought it best for them to know everything about him. Maybe this would keep them safe. Well, saf_er_.

"Well," I started. "When I was younger, about a month after I'd completed the change, I came across two vampires, James and Elizabeth. They were partners, soul mates. Of course at the time, I had no idea. I crossed their trails quite a small distance away from where they were, and I lost control. I shifted bodies and killed Elizabeth. As soon after I'd lit the fire and thrown her body in it, I realized what I had done and ran for it. I've never forgiven myself for that, and I don't blame him for wanting to me killed." I finished my story looking at my own feet, too scared to look at any of them in the face. I was ashamed to think that they would think I was a monster.

To my astonishment, I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and pull me tight against his chest. "It's okay Bella. I won't let him hurt you." He was comforting me? Why? Why didn't he think I was a monster?

Before I could say anything to him though, Jasper said "Is he alone?"

I turned to face him, and started listening for James' footsteps, closer than before. Instead of just the one pair, I could hear his and two others.

_One is female. A females footsteps sound a little different to a males. There are two males and one female. The female has a feline quality to her step and the male's sound well built._

"Midnight says that there are three of them. Two well built men and one feline-like female." I told them.

"Three? That's easy! We'll destroy them!" Emmett was getting himself all psyched up for a fight.

"No one's going to fight." I told him.

"Why not?" He sounded a little miffed.

"Because I said so." I growled at him. "I'm not ready for a fight and none of you are going to fight with or for me. Understood?"

"Bella if someone wants you dead, we're not going to just stand by and let them!" Edward was yelling at me. He _didn't _understand.

"And you think that Midnight would let them kill me do you?" I asked him. "Don't be ridiculous."  
"Then what do you want us to do?" Alice asked me, sounding very confused. "He's coming right? You might not leave a trail but we do."

I thought this question was coming and Midnight had already conjured up a plan. "You're going to carry on playing baseball. I'm going to switch bodies just in case I need to defend myself or someone else." I looked at each member of my family. "Which won't be necessary if you stick to the plan, and hide in the forest. I'll come back when he's far enough away that he won't return. If he asks about me, you've never heard of me, seen me or whatever else he might ask you. Basically, I don't exist to any of you." I looked long and hard at Edward until he nodded in agreement.

_Two minutes Bella. _Midnight let me know.

"Okay, he's two minutes away. I'm going to go now." I told them. Turning towards the forest.

"Wait Bella." It was Edward who spoke. He caught me in his arms, turned me around and kissed me quickly once on the lips. I looked up at his face, smiling. He smiled his crooked smile and released me.

I turned on my heels and started to run and switched body mid stride. From behind me I heard my vampire family utter words to each other in astonishment at my new form of a huge wolf with deep black fur even my eyes were black. I ran faster than anything in the world, I might have teleported to my destination of the heart of the forest.

Again, I didn't have enough time to finish it. Stupid homework! But I must say I do enjoy giving you cliffhangers. Another part will be on shortly hopefully, if I don't have too much homework. Review please!


	3. Twilight Baseball Part Three

**Here's part three for you guys! Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!**

Even though I couldn't see the Cullen's because of the trees, I could still hear them, and they did exactly what I told them and continued to play baseball. Two minutes passed quickly.

I heard James enter the clearing along with his two accomplices, and heard the Cullen's stop playing and knew that they were looking towards the newcomers.

"My, my." Said James. "Baseball. Room for three more?"

_It's a cover. He's wondering where we are. He heard them yelling your name before. _Midnight told me. Edward of course would know this, but he kept quiet.

"We were just packing up, actually." Rosalie said.

"Where are my manners?" James asked rhetorically. "I haven't even introduced myself and my friends yet!" He stepped forwards. "My name is James. This is Victoria and this here is Laurent."

They all said hello to each other. Carlisle stepped forwards. "I am Carlisle. This is my family. This is Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Japer, Emmett and Alice."

"Too bad we couldn't join in." Laurent said. He had a deep voice with a slight French accent.

"Yes, just too bad." Victoria chirped in. She had a high, babyish voice that did not go with the feline description Midnight was giving me.

"No, I'm sorry I don't." Edward said suddenly. It made no sense what he was saying so he must have been answering some ones thoughts.

"Hmm… Are you sure? I've heard there's one that lives around here." James said.

_He's talking about us. He knows that a werewolf lives around here. He doesn't know it's us but he wants to know if it is. _Midnight lifted the fog in my head that had me confused about what James and Edward were talking about.

"I've never heard of it." Edward answered him.

"Have any of you heard of a werewolf in these parts?" James asked the rest of the Cullen's. They all answered with no's.

_I'm surprised._ Midnight told me.

_Why?_ I asked her. It was not like her to be surprised.

_They're staying true to their word. I didn't expect that. I thought they would have sold you out to fight him._

_They would never do that to me. Not even Emmett. And we both know how revved up he gets when there's a chance to fight. _I said to her.

_Yeah, but it was still unexpected._

"We'll be hanging around here for a while seeing if we can track down this werewolf and figure out who it is. Shouldn't be too hard. They don't leave trails. We'll just follow people until we find one without a trail, follow her and see when she changes if it's the one I'm after or not." He said, and I imagined more than I felt the atmosphere getting tighter. "Feel free to help us." He added.

"Sure." Jasper said. "We'll keep an eye out for you."

"Good. But if we find out you do know about who and where this werewolf is, we'll hunt you all down." Laurent said.

I heard the three of them leave and head towards the town, they must be going straight to work and looking for me. I decided after three minutes of waiting and listening to the three leaving and the Cullen's packing up their baseball stuff at human speed.

I ran back to the Cullen's in my wolf form, still taking precautions. They were slightly startled because Alice didn't see me coming and none of them heard or sensed me coming.

"Gah!" Esme shouted.

"Calm down Esme, its just Bella." Carlisle said, soothing her. I apologized to her using my eyes. Hopefully she would understand what I meant.

"Bella?" I looked down to see Edward standing a couple of feet away from me. "Would it be alright if I came closer to you?" He asked. I didn't know what to say. Midnight had never been a big fan of Edward's.

_Sure. May as well. Who knows, this might actually frighten him off? _She said rather sourly.

_Nice. _I complimented, sarcastically.

I nodded my giant black furred head once. He slowly walked towards me and looked slightly cautious, so I stood completely still as not to frighten him. He was now so close to me that I could feel the coldness of his skin, but not actually touching me. I wasn't really aware of the rest of his family. The were being so still and silent.

Edward raised his hand as if to touch my furry shoulder. "Can I touch you?" He asked me.

_Midnight?_

_Fine…_ She agreed unwillingly.

I nodded my head once more and felt his hand touch my shoulder. The feeling that ran through my body, when this connection was made, was so strange. It was as if all of my nerves and muscles were sent into overdrive. Getting ready to attack or defend. It was weirdly easy to ignore.

The hairs on my neck raised slightly and my tail twitched a little. I felt rather than saw the approach of the others. Emmett and Jasper had their hands on Edward's shoulder ready to pull him back at the first sign that I might attack. He ignored these hands, though. He seemed too absorbed in the texture of Midnight's fir, bone structure and the amount of muscle.

"Amazing." He breathed. And I couldn't help the strange sounding laugh that escaped my muzzle. They all jumped at this sound, even I was a little shocked at it, but once they realized it was a laugh, they joined in.

Then just to test how much they could handle in one day, I switched back to my human form, Edward still touching my shoulder, gave a gasp when he felt the muscle disappear, the bones change and finally feel the familiar texture of my human shoulder.

"Amazing." He repeated a little louder this time, and by the looks of the rest of their faces, he wasn't the only one shocked.

**Okay, the ending was pretty rubbish, it wasn't how it ended in the dream but I can't remember it exactly so I'm really sorry but I think that was close to it. I did have another idea where Bella and Midnight choose fight and not flight and I'll be writing that one pretty soon.**


	4. Twilight Baseball Fight Part One

This is the baseball scene in Twilight and if you have read the other parody (Twilight Baseball), then you will know that she runs and hides, but in this one I have made her choose fight instead of flight. I knew some of you were wondering what would happen if I made her do that so here it is.

_Previously:_

_She pulled her arm back and threw it toward me. That's when I heard him coming. He was coming fast. How did he know I was here? I was vaguely aware of the ball flying past me, and most of the Cullen's starting to laugh. I let the bat fall from my frozen hands, and felt the horror claim my face… _

That was definitely him. There was no mistaking the sounds of his footsteps. Even though they were over twenty miles away, I knew they were his. And they were getting closer to where we were. James' legs were carrying him here slowly, but still faster than any human could travel. This obviously meant he either didn't know I was here or that he didn't know it was me that did the unforgivable.

I suddenly felt cool hands touching my face. This induced a flashback. James, Elizabeth and I were fighting in the middle of a forest. This made me jerk out of whoever's hands were holding me.

"Sorry!" Edward apologized. Oh… My expression must have been worse than I thought it was. "What's wrong Bella?" He asked me, his voice layered with worry and concern. Did he think I'd lost my mind? I wouldn't blame him if he did. His eyes looked distant, his attention was attached as to what might have triggered this kind of reaction from me.

He wouldn't be able to hear James' thoughts; he was too far away for that. Neither he nor any of his family members would be able to hear any sound James was permitting; he was too far away for that too.

_Bella, it's a fight or flight situation. Which do you want? _Midnight was asking me. She, herself, was itching to finish the fight she never had a chance to forty-two years ago, when she was only two months old. I wasn't so sure.

_I don't know. Do you think he will ever stop trying to find us? _I asked her.

_No, I don't think he ever will. What do you expect after what we did?_

_Accidentally! _I screamed at her. Why couldn't she understand that I never meant that to happen? I didn't want that to happen!

_Fine! Accidentally, but that _is _what we're supposed to do. That's what we're made for. If it weren't for werewolves, the whole human population would probably be near enough extinction by now. _She countered.

This was a good argument and I couldn't think of any way to argue back. If I chose flight, he would only keep looking for me and we would have to fight eventually. Flight would just prolong the inevitable fight.

_Fine. We fight. _If it were possible, I would describe what she was doing in my head right now, was kind of like a victory dance.

I realized that I hadn't answered Edward's question when I was being shaken rather violently by two iron grippers and multiple people were yelling my name. I must have been too absorbed in my mental conversation with Midnight.

They must have noticed my attention had turned back to them because Edward stopped shaking me and they all stopped yelling my name. "Bella, please tell us what's wrong!" He was desperate for an answer. So desperate, I don't even think he'd be able to tell if I told a lie right now. Well, maybe he would, he always knew everything.

_Not the time. _Midnight reminded me.

"James is coming," My throat must have closed up with the fear that now no longer belonged. I cleared it quickly once and added "Now. Fast."

"James? James who? Bella?" Esme was asking, concern and worry thick and clear on her face.

"Ooh, is he an ex of yours Bella?" Emmett was grinning. He was enjoying himself. This was _so_ not the time.

_Egghead. And you can tell him I said that._

_Okay_

"No Emmett, he is not." I said with a slight acid to my tone. "And just so you know, Midnight said you're an egghead." I added for Midnight.

"Hey! Wait, what's an egghead?" Emmett was so easily confused.

"Moron." And it was true. For a supposedly smart person, he was being very dumb. Alice and Edward laughed slightly at my name-calling. It's a name that can be used to describe someone who has a lack of common sense. At least, that's how Midnight used it."

"I am _not_ an egghead!"

"Look, Emmett, as much as I agree with Bella, I don't think right now is the best time and place to discuss your mental abilities." Rosalie chipped in. "Why does he want you Bella?" The whole clan looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and worry on their faces.

"He wants me dead." All but Rosalie and Emmett – who merely nodded – gasped. Edward's arm tightened around my waist and turned my body slightly so he was in a more protective stance. I carried on before any of the uncomfortable questions could be asked. "When I was younger, about two months after the change, I found a trail leading to two vampires." Edward's arm was loosening from my waist. "Please, don't hate me but I couldn't help it. Before I could even make sense of what I was doing, I had already killed one of them. I stopped immediately when I realised what I was doing and ran for it. I had killed James' lover, Elizabeth and he's been hunting me down ever since, trying to kill me. He's never going to stop." Out of nowhere, everyone was comforting me. Even Rosalie! Edward was hugging me and rubbing my back. I didn't understand. Why didn't they think I was a monster?

_You're not a monster. You're you. It's not your fault; it's part of who you are. _Midnight was telling me.

"Bella it's okay." Edward said at the same time, still rubbing my back. I extracted myself from his arms and looked him in the face.

"Why are you comforting me?" I was confused. "Why do you not think I'm a monster? Or do you, and you're just pretending?"

"Bella, we don't think you're a monster. You're choosing against murder, you're choosing to not do what you were made to do. You're the same as us." Edward told me, looking straight in my eyes.

"We're not the same! I still kill vampires! Sure, only the really bad ones that kill for the hell of it and the ones that try to kill me, but I still do it." I was so frustrated. Not with Edward but how he could feel this way and think this way.

"We still drink blood. Not from humans, but we still do that." Carlisle countered me.

I was stumped. _We might be similar, but we're not the same. Tell them that. _Midnight instructed me.

"We might be similar, but we're not the same." It didn't feel right to say that. It felt as if I was insulting them. "What I mean is that we both might try to be normal even though we're not, in our own different ways. Sure, we can both control ourselves but we know it's hard on both sides." I was speaking more to Edward than to anyone else. "What I'm saying is that you have more of a choice, more of a selection. I try not to kill so hard that it's as if I'm killing _her_. You can't feel that. You don't know how it feels to pass up an opportunity no matter if the vampire is good or bad. How much it affects her. And then when I let her have her way, that's just as bad because I know that I'm murdering and I know that it's wrong." They still didn't seem to understand how hard it was to be me. "And that's what I'm going to have to do now. Kill him, because he'll never stop. The fight is inevitable. If I let him go this time, it won't make any difference. He'll still search for me." I finished.

"I am going to fight with you." Edward's face was stern, and a little stubborn. His eyes were completely solid, as if nothing would be able to change his mind now.

_Overprotective fool. Doesn't he know yet that we're stronger than him? _Midnight was angry and frustrated too.

_Um… He probably doesn't considering I didn't take the shot. _I told her.

I looked Edward straight in the eyes, "Edward, you are _not_ fighting with me." I told him sternly.

"I'm not letting you fight alone." There was absolutely no sign of compromise in his expression. His lips were tight in a straight line, his jaw was clenched and his eyes were like stone.

"Yeah, Bella." Emmett said. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." When would they learn that I didn't need the help?

"Look, I was designed for this, I know what I'm doing! It will be over in seconds and it won't even be dangerous, so there's no need to declare yourselves!" I told them. Well… I shouted at them.

"If it's not going to be dangerous, then why won't you let us fight?" Alice asked. The others nodded, Carlisle and Esme somewhat reluctantly.

"I meant it wasn't going to be dangerous for me. I have… _specialist_ equipment I guess you could call them." I didn't know if teeth, claws, speed and strength were considered equipment these days but they seemed to understand what I meant so I carried on. "You only have equipment. It's not as good as mine. And also, I can tell that some of you don't really want to fight. Isn't that right Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie."

"I want to fight. I just don't want to fight _for_ you." Rosalie said. We all ignored her. Petty woman.

"We don't want to, no, but we will protect you." Carlisle answered me with Esme nodding along in agreement.

"I don't need protecting!" I yelled at all of them. James didn't hear that thankfully. He was still too far away. He was getting closer though. He was now only ten miles away.

"I know you don't Bella, but what if he's not alone?" Edward asked, his face turned from stubborn back to worried. "What if he brought others with him? Are you going to be able to manage multiple vampires and still be sure that they won't be able to hurt you?" He said the last part as if he were daring me to contradict him.

I had to admit, it would be difficult to take down multiple vampires – if there even were multiple vampires – and still promise to be fine when it was over. "Fine." I surrendered. "But I don't even know if there _are _multiple vampires coming with James or if it's just himself." I told them all. Edward especially.

"Then why don't you check? You've got better ears than us, right?" Esme asked me.

"Yeah, okay." I said unwillingly. I knew James wouldn't be alone, not if he was really hunting me down. Saying as I promised though, and they were going to be there when they came, I thought it would be best just to check I was correct.

I could hear James' footsteps gaining on us. I was right – he wasn't alone. He had two others with him.

_I'm almost certain there are one male and one female with him. _Midnight told me.

_How do you know that? _I asked her, bewildered.

_It's just a guess. One of them has a much lighter, graceful, feline step with her. This means I am approximately 90% sure this person is a woman. The other, as you can hear, sounds almost exactly the same as James. So he's most likely to be a male with almost the exact same build. _She explained to me.

"There are three of them." I announced. Edward looked like he would be slightly amused if it weren't for the fact that the three were coming for me. I glared slightly at him. This meant he would want to fight with me. Ugh. "James, a male I have never came across before, and female I have also never met." I told them. They looked slightly bemused at how I knew they were male or female. Just like I had been a couple of seconds ago.

_See? _Midnight said. _I am the superior race. _She said this to me in a kind of masculine voice and started laughing a little to herself. At least someone was happy.

"Like I said, there are multiple vampires coming." Edward's small smile was slightly smug. "So you'll need help." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. He was always right… But at least he was never a jerk about it.

"No, Edward." I told him, a little strictly. "Do you have any idea how distracting it would be with you – with any of you – fighting along side me when I'm so caught up that I have absolutely no idea if you're okay, if you need my help?" I was so frustrated; my head was starting to hurt. "How can you even think about fighting against your own kind?" I was sure I'd never be able to do it. Midnight would be too strong to even _try_ to overpower and make her kill them.

"They're not our own kind." Alice spoke up. " They're hunting and killing innocent people because they think it's you."

"Either way," I started. "You're not fighting with me and we don't have time to discuss this further because they're almost here. In fact," They were nearly here and they would be able to hear every word we were saying in a couple of minutes. "I wouldn't be surprised if Edward could hear their thoughts in a couple of seconds."

"How far away are they now?" Carlisle asked. He was looking a little nauseous, if it was possible for vampires to look nauseous.

"Little over a mile." I answered him with an apologetic smile on my lips. "How far away do they have to be in order for you to hear them?" I asked Edward.

"It depends on how well I know them. If it's a 'voice' I have never heard before then it will be about a mile."

"Okay, when you can 'hear' him, could you tell me whether or not he knows I'm here?" I asked. I could feel a part of my stomach lurching. I could fight, but I hadn't fought in a long time.

_You've never fought. I have. And I remember with perfect clarity how to fight so it's no problem. _Midnight swore to me.

"Sure. Anything." He promised, with a small smile. He wasn't comforting me. That obviously meant he had no idea about how I felt. Jasper on the other hand would know exactly how I felt. He didn't come any closer to me and with Edward not knowing, I guessed that Jasper either wasn't paying attention to my emotions, or Edward wasn't paying attention to Jasper's thoughts and was too busy listening for an outsider's 'voice'.

I decided the second option was more appropriate considering Jasper was watching my every move as if I was going to sprint at the first chance I got. I wouldn't do that.

Edward's posture became slightly stiffer. "I can hear him now," He whispered. "He knows you're here but he didn't before."

"Does he know you lot are here too?" I whispered back. It was always good to have lots of information.

"Yes, he can hear us, but that isn't going to stop him. He knows you're here. That's all he cares about… He thinks he's going to finish you." He trailed off with a tightening of his jaw and a low growl erupting in his chest.

"Edward calm down, it will be okay. Everything will be fine." I wasn't sure if this was completely true. I didn't know everything was going to be okay. I hoped that the lie wasn't as clear on my face as it was in my stomach.

Right then, I heard the sounds of his footsteps just on the other side of the trees, and we all turned our bodies to face them, to face our fates. Well, what I hoped was just my fate. If I had my own way, none of them would be helping me, but my bad luck timed itself well. It wanted me to be in danger and not just me, no, it had to go to the extra level and put everyone I loved in danger.

James emerged first from the trees followed by a feline-like woman with long, red, wavy hair and a well-built man with dark hair and dark skin.

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you again." James said, his red eyes glowing, and his head tilting to the right slightly.

Growls and snarls emerged from every vampire and me. The first growls came from Edward and me. The rest of the Cullen's joined in. Even Rosalie! Then the other three vampires echoed our growls with snarls. Even Midnight joined in the growling, mentally of course.

_Maybe I am now, but not for long. _She growled at me. _Let me have my body._

_I will in just a minute. I want to get the timing right._

_The right timing for what? _She shouted at me. _He'll kill you first chance he gets!_

_Shh! _I told her.

"What? Too scared to protect yourself Bella?" The female asked me. If I had heard this voice separate from the face, I would not have guessed that it belonged to her. It was so high and babyish. The kind of voice you would most likely associate with a cheerleader with bubblegum pink hair.

Someone gasped quite loudly. I searched for the culprit.

"Victoria, what are we doing?" The male asked with mock horror. He had a slight French accent. It was him that gasped and he had his eyebrows raised and his eyes wide with shock. "We haven't even introduced ourselves yet!"

"Oh, God!" Gasped Victoria. _Again with the acting!_ "How could we do such a thing?" I noticed that James was being awfully quiet. I sneaked a quick glance at him and saw him staring intently at Edward, who was staring right back, eyes narrowed, jaw tight. "Why, Bella, I'm Victoria." The redhead introduced herself with a sweet smile.

_Oh if only I could vomit! _Midnight complained.

"And I'm Laurent." He introduced himself too. He held out a hand for a shake, and instead of taking it, I switched forms – so fast that most of these vampires would not have seen the change, just me then Midnight – and became the giant black furred wolf.

"And that," James said looking directly at me "is Midnight."

**Once again, there is more to this one and it will be coming on here as soon as I have finished with it. :)**


	5. Twilight Baseball Fight Part Two

I looked him straight in the face. All of them were staring at me, but I paid them no attention. James was all I could see. But not for much longer… I hoped.

The Cullen's were preparing for a fight. That much was clear. Why were vampires so stupid and stubborn? It was things like this that made them such an easy kill. I would try my best not to kill them, not for their sakes but for Bella and mine. The last thing I needed was a suicidal, out of control human. I knew who would be hard to stop and who would be easy. Edward and Emmett especially would be hard to stop.

"Long time, no see huh, Midnight?" James asked me. I answered with a ferocious growl. "You haven't changed a bit. Not that I would have expected it, but it's always polite to compliment, wouldn't you say so?"

I wasn't the only one who growled at him this time. Edward growled with me. This scared Bella.

_What if he tries to fight despite all of our rejection? What if he gets hurt? Midnight you have to stop him from fighting somehow! _She pleaded.

_I'll try, but I can't make any promises that I'll be able to stop him once the fight has begun. _I told her as gently as I could.

As I stood there staring at James, I felt a pursuer gaining. It didn't take very long to distinguish whose footsteps they were. I moved my long black tail to my right, placed it on Edward's chest and pushed him back gently, making him unwillingly retreat a couple of steps. He did not appreciate this. With my tail still on his chest, I felt the growl rumble deep in his chest as well as just hearing it.

I noticed Emmett watched Edward's exchange and mine. His face showed signs of anger, disappointment and persistence.

_Why on Earth is he disappointed? _Bella shouted. She meant it as a rhetorical question but I answered anyway.

_He thought I would be different than you and let the both of them fight with me. They thought I wouldn't do as you requested._

_Well that's stupid. _She said.

_Since when are vampires not stupid? _I asked her. She dodged answering by feigning an interest at what Victoria was now saying.

"I've always wanted to meet you Midnight." She said "And here was me thinking that James was overstating things." She looked me up and down, her eyes lingering on my muscles. "Obviously not."

Just then a breeze came in from behind me and started dancing in my fur, saturating the strands and then blowing into the faces of the nomads.

"Interesting." Laurent stated. "No scent."

Of course I had no scent. I didn't leave a trail either. Not in this form anyway. It was yet another one of my werewolf defence mechanisms. If we ever chose to flee somewhere when fighting a vampire, we would be able to run without the fear of being followed. This came in handy when you were on your own and fighting multiple, overpowering vampires and losing. Of course I wouldn't need this defence because not only were they weak, but also I was a strong and experienced fighter. I would be able to handle them.

_You know, Midnight; there is such a thing as being 'overconfident'. _Bella scolded me.

_We'll be fine, Bella. I'd rather be overconfident than nervous and scared._

_Why? _She screamed at me. She really needed to get a grip on herself. _Get a grip? Midnight what if you fail? You won't be so cocky then will you? _

_Stop planting seeds of doubt in my head! _I screamed right back at her.

"Of course, that defence didn't really help this time did it?" Laurent continued. "We still found you."

"She was waiting for you." Edward spoke gently, but this only made his voice sound all the more dangerous. "She knew you were coming before you even knew it yourselves. It was just pure luck that drew you further in this direction." He continued to sound calm and collected but his eyes showed a possessive danger hiding deep within. James did not miss this.

"Fallen for the dog now have we?" He asked amused. When the word 'dog' left his mouth, many growls emerged. Most of them came from Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and me. Rosalie didn't look the slightest bit bothered, but her tone of voice implied something entirely different.

"So what if he has?" She said. "At least he's not using another woman, _pretending_ that he loves her to get what he wants." She looked disgusted now.

Edward had stepped forwards again but I thought it better to let him have a say and defend himself rather than just push him back again. "I love Bella, and she knows it. That poor woman loves you, and you're leading her on under false pretences." The feelings Bella were producing in my head were overwriting everything else. She wanted to stand next to Edward and have him put his arm around her waist, but she couldn't, this hurt her a little.

Amongst all of this, I had forgotten to push Edward back a little and he had thought that this meant that I was going to let him fight. He was wrong. Dead wrong. I once again placed my tail on his chest and pushed. He retreated six steps this time.

"What's wrong Midnight?" James asked me mockingly. "Too scared to allow your boyfriend to fight with you?"

I couldn't answer for myself. Alice knew this.

"Did it never occur to you that Bella doesn't want the one she loves to be hurt?" She folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips for a moment. She then looked over at Victoria and said, "This again shows you, Victoria, that James does not care for you."

It happened very quickly, but I caught every part of it with perfect clarity. Victoria went to lunge herself and attack Alice. Alice saw this coming and stood to defend but both Jasper and me placed our bodies in the way. Jasper got there first but I carried on and so did Victoria. Jasper was bracing himself for the impact but I got my body there before that could happen. Victoria slammed into me and I felt her teeth try and pierce my skin. They couldn't. No vampire teeth were strong enough or sharp enough to pierce my skin. I turned to face her, grabbed her arm in my teeth and threw her body approximately twenty meters away.

During all of this, James and Laurent had started to attack. Edward and Carlisle were fighting with James and Emmett and Esme and Rosalie were fighting Laurent. I couldn't believe this. Apparently, neither could Bella.

_Midnight! Stop them! They'll get hurt! _She was screaming at me.

I ran as fast as I could and ploughed right into James and using my all of my weight and strength to send him into the ground. The Earth could not handle it and my weight and power combined caused a five feet deep hole in the ground underneath James' back. That's when I heard a high pitched screeching noise and a hiss and scream of pain coming from behind me.

Jasper had ripped part of Laurent's arm off. James took advantage of my momentary distraction and kicked my chest, throwing me across the clearing. I soared through the air and landed on my back some ten meters away, rolled quickly and jumped back to my feet. James was already running towards me, trying to hit me when I was down. Edward noticed this and also came running. He was faster than James and was therefore clearly going to get to me before James could. But by this time I was already on the move myself, running at full speed, head first into James' chest, to knock him to the ground and hopefully take a chunk out of him. With any luck it would be his head I would claim.

Unfortunately, I just wasn't that lucky.

James stopped running and Victoria, who had tear marks in her clothing, and Laurent, with his mangled right arm, saw my plan, true I was only a couple of meters away from James when they realized, but it still gave them enough time to run to James' aid. Abandoning their own fights with the rest of the Cullen's, they ran toward James and using someone's affinity (Victoria's, I guessed) created a diversion, which led to an uncanny escape on their part.

They vanished into the trees, my legs still pulling me forward, willing myself to catch them, but they were already gone. I stopped dead a mile into the forest, listening to the approach of only one pair of footsteps behind me. Edward found me staring at the place they had all but disappeared. He stopped too and came to stand beside me, placing his cold hand on my shoulder blade. The instinct to attack and rip the hand apart was thwarted by Bella's mental pleading.

_No Midnight! _She screamed at me. _Don't hurt him!_

_Relax, _I tried to calm and soothe her, the events were already starting to give me a headache without her yelling at me. _I won't hurt him._

"Midnight?" Edward called to me. It took me a moment to understand that he was expecting a nod or shake of my head to answer a question I had failed to hear.

I turned to look questioningly at him. He seemed to understand my silence as he proceeded to ask again.

"Are you okay?" This confused me. Why would he be worried about me? Why should he care if I was hurt? I wasn't Bella. Even if I _were_ hurt, I would have healed in a matter of seconds.

I nodded my great head answering his question, still somewhat bemused by it. Edward looked completely unharmed, so there was no need to try to ask him the same question.

Then I understood. He didn't care about me. He cared about Bella. If I did get hurt, he would automatically have thought that meant that Bella was hurt in some way.

_He's not like that, Midnight. _Bella told me, feeling the direction of my thought. She couldn't hear what I was thinking; only the general direction of what I was thinking. That is, unless I wanted her to hear what I was thinking. It worked the same the other way around, too. _Of course he cares about you._

_Yeah, right. _I dismissed her soothing.

"Good. Is Bella okay?" He asked. It's a good job these were all yes or no questions. I nodded again.

His face lit up but he tried to control it… unsuccessfully.

I sighed. It was obvious that he wanted to talk to Bella. I calmed myself completely, holding my breath to rid the smell of vampire of my mind and allowed Bella her body.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, and caught me up in a tight hug. It wasn't so tight that he was crushing my bones or so tight that I couldn't breathe, it was more of an I-can't-move-my-arms-to-hug-you-back tightness.

He released me and as soon as I was able to move again I said, "I thought I told you I didn't want you to fight?" and watched his ecstatic expression change into that of a more apologetic and uncomfortable one.

I'm not getting very much support with this, so if you are reading it, please don't forget to review because I may stop writing. :(


	6. Twilight Fighting With James

Disclaimer:

Me: sigh* Must I really?

Jacob: Yes!

Me: But _why?_

Jacob: Because they need to know that the characters did not come from your imagination!

Me: sigh* Fine. All characters, apart from Midnight, were not my creation but were Stephenie Meyer's. Happy?

Jacob: Yes.

Me: Can I go now?

Jacob: Tell the story first!  
Me: Okay, okay! Mr. Panickypoo!

I stumbled into the ballet studio. It was contrastingly dark to the bright and sunny outdoors weather; it took me a while for my eyes to adjust. Then I heard my mother's voice.

"Bella? Bella?" She sounded panicked.

I ran towards the sound of her voice, not knowing what to expect. Midnight was screaming at me. Telling me it was a trap. Telling me to turn around. Telling me to run.

_No Bella! She's not here! Trust me! _She yelled. How could I trust her when I could clearly hear my mother's voice coming from beyond those mahogany double doors?

I ran full speed and tore through the doors. "Mom?" I yelled when I hadn't seen her at first. There was no answer. How strange it was that she would not answer me. I absorbed my new surroundings with confusion, and saw to my left a television just like the one Alice had drawn from one of her visions. It was connected to a VCR and playing one of our home videos – before the werewolf had bitten me – when I had lost my balance on the edge of a pier and fallen into the water.

I should have known Midnight would be right. It was almost blasphemy to think that she would be wrong. How stupid I had been to not trust her! I was surely going to die right here, right now.

Whilst I was busy mentally abusing myself, I heard James' cold, dead laugh entering the room behind me.

I whirled around on the spot and saw him pause the video with the remote in his hand.

"I love this video." He said, "It shows how much turning into a werewolf can change you." I didn't answer him, I just stared at how remarkably complacent he sounded. He carried on, "You were so clumsy when you were younger, but now that you have Midnight, you never even trip." Again, he waited for an answer of some kind. When he never got any, he continued. "I find it very interesting."

Let me have my body, Bella, so I can kick his –

_NO! _I roared. _Not yet. _

_Not yet? Bella he could kill you right now so easily! _She yelled at me. _One lazy flick of his wrist and he could snap your neck in half!_

_You don't think I know that? _I yelled right back at her.

"Not really." I answered James aloud. "You were probably clumsy before some idiot turned _you_ – you of all people – into a vampire. But you're not anymore, are you?" I responded frostily. I was surprised at how confident I sounded compared to all of the havoc being wreaked inside me. My survival instinct telling me to run. Midnight telling me to switch bodies and fight, the more confident, albeit idiotic, side of me telling me to be brave, and to stick it out.

James growled viciously. A horrific sound erupting from deep in his chest and ripping its way up his throat and escaping through his tightly clenched teeth.

_DO NOT PROVOKE HIM! _Midnight practically screamed at me. _HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY INSANE? _It was rather loud in my head right now. I winced a little in pain.

James chuckled but the amusement did not touch his eyes. "Scolding you is she?" He asked me. I knew it was rhetorical. "She never did seem like the free-running type."

It was my turn to growl this time. He knew what he was doing. I would never be able to phase whilst this angry. He'd been doing his research. Either that or it was his extremely good luck again. He seemed to be having a lot of that, taking into account he knew where I would be, he knew what would get me here.

"Now, now Bella, we're just having some fun." James chuckled again. "No need to get your tail in a twist is there?" He teased.

_Bella, you must remain calm. _Midnight told me gently. _You know what he's doing. Fight it._

I would. I would fight it. I would fight against James' plan. I would not allow him to take control.

I took in a few deep breaths in order to calm myself, and amazingly, I did feel a little better. James' could see the peace in my eyes and knew that I was onto him, for his mouth twisted down and settled into a frown and his eyes became flamed with anger. Let's fight.

"You know, I thought you would have had something better up your sleeve." I told James. "I find it rather disappointing that all you could think of doing was luring me to a secluded room and making me angry." I paused and walked around the room, looking through the mirrors, wondering why he had chosen a ballet studio as his stage. "Personally, I would have thought that luring me to a secluded room and letting me phase would have been a little better. That way you would have at least went down in a flame of glory."

"How _dare _you!" he spit the words at me, his face now mere feet away from my own. "You filthy, flea-bitten dog!"

I stepped back automatically, cringing away from the sudden closeness, his words ringing in my ears. My back met something smooth but hard at the same time. I subtly reached my hand backwards and it came into contact with the same object. My only logical assumption was that it was a mirror.

_Bella…. do it now._

_Okay._

And that was it. I switched forms. Never before had I realised just how much it hurt to give Midnight her body, but now I could feel it. I could feel my bones snapping and reassembling in a different direction. I could feel all of my bones growing; feel the wiry fur break through my skin, my ears moving and elongating and changing shape, my nose turning into a snout. Lost as I was in the pain, I couldn't help but wondering how extraordinary it was that I had never felt this excruciating pain before, and no matter how hard I thought on it, I could not come up with a concoction for it. I knew, however, that the pain was just about over when I felt the object behind me break and shatter and a small piece of my mind noted that it must have been glass.

The pain faded into a dull tingling sensation lingering in my gigantic muscles. I opened my eyes and saw shock plastered all over James' face. He wasn't even trying to hide it! Either that or he _couldn't_ hide it. Just thinking about it that way made me feel powerful and mighty. It felt good to have my body back once again, to have my tail twitching in anticipation of the fight to come. It felt like so long since I had been allowed to fight a vampire. It probably just felt that way because I had been hanging out with vampires for a while, well, not me personally, but wherever Bella goes, I go. We were kind of a package deal now.

James finally recovered from his momentary shock, although it didn't look complete, as his eyes still portrayed a little surprise in them. Had I the ability to talk, I would have mocked him. Asked him if the _dog_ had his tongue. Unfortunately I couldn't. That was one of the very few downfalls of being a wolf, the inability to do many human things. I may not have had a voice but I was still able to growl at him.

He jumped back instinctively, mild horror taking first place in eyes now. He must have known the end was near for him. That he was leaving this world forever, never to taint anyone's life again.

I stepped forward – teeth and claws bared – ready to tear his head from his shoulders. James raised his hands, signalling possibly two things.

Surrender: No way was I going to let him run free and drink the blood of more innocent humans and ruin the lives of people who could have ultimately amazing futures, or to constantly try and kill Bella – which was more likely than not – or someone close to her which, if that someone was Edward, would probably kill her too.

A final act of protection: I considered it smart, him knowing he was going to die right here and now.

I ran, throwing my body forwards with all of my might to plough into his, now rather fragile looking. As per usual, my prey began to run, seeing my threatening face and glistening teeth approaching at lightening speed.

I flew through the air, claws outstretched and jaws wide. My claws reached him first, snagging and ripping easily through his thick, brown leather jacket and scratched his back with an eerie high pitched screech and a loud roar of pain on James' behalf. He fell cowering to the floor.

I looked into his eyes and saw for the very last time the coldness amongst the fear and horror, and I hated the way I could see deep into his soul and see all of the murders and sins he had committed. Seeing all of this spurred me on to killing him even quicker than I was going to, for I never again wanted to see this or anyone else to see it. See the murderous glare, I'd wager many more humans than necessary had experienced.

I snarled one final time and my teeth ripped into his jugular and took his head and threw it across the room. It landed with a thud and rolled, hitting the archway and ricocheting a little and stopping a few feet from the archway.

It was over. James was dead. Gone. Whichever. Either way he would no longer be walking around on the grounds of this Earth.

A loud crash sounded from above me, and my head snapped up in time to see five figures jump down from a freshly broken window. Snarls and growls were evident from the figures chests. They landed and I recognised them at once as some of the Cullen's. Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice landed gracefully with minor thuds on the wooden floor. Rosalie and Esme must have remained in Forks.

Edward approached me first. "Midnight?" He asked cautiously.

I nodded.

He sighed in relief. What? Did he think there was another enormous black werewolf hanging around in Phoenix that just so happened to know that a vampire would be here? Vampires were so dumb sometimes!

"You did this?" Emmett asked pointing toward James' head on the floor next to the archway.

With the lesser part of my mind I saw Alice and Jasper dragging away James' mangled body, grabbing his head and setting them alight.

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes at him. Seriously! I thought they were supposed to get smarter when they turned into vampires?

"No the caretaker came in and did it." Alice stated sarcastically stepping around Jasper.

"Damn it! We missed the fun!" Emmett roared.

"Midnight? Are you hurt at all?" Carlisle asked me. I laughed a barking laugh and shook my head.

Edward joined in with my laughing but I felt no humour. His eyes were betraying him, showing his true worry. Worrying about Bella. _Again._ Fine.

I began switching forms.

_Not this pain again! Why is it only me that feels the pain and not you too?" _I shouted at Midnight.

_That would be because you are so unbelievably vulnerable and fragile with an extremely low threshold for pain. Wimp._

My bones snapped again and I couldn't contain the scream of agony that fought its way through my lips. My snout began to shrink into a nose again and my ears returned back to normal. The tail vanished and so did the muscle. The bones shrank to make me my _average_ height of five foot four inches once again. The fur retreated back into my skin leaving me looking pale and, well, furless.

The pain eventually vanished. I was breathing heavily, lying curled in on myself on the floor with my eyes scrunched tight shut against the pain. It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realised I was drenched in sweat.

"Bella?" Emmett asked me tentatively.

"Yes?" My voice wouldn't come out any louder than a whisper.

"I think you need a shower."

I would love to hear from you guys that are still following my story! It makes me so happy each time I get a review from you. Those of you who read my story but don't review, please, please, please break that habit!

R*E*V*I*E*W***P*L*E*A*S*E :P


	7. Adoption

**A/N: Sorry for those of you who might have thought this was going to be a story, but it's not.**

**THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION.**

**Sorry, but I cannot continue writing because I am going to be way too busy after the holidays and I didn't think it was fair if some of you wanted to see how it would end. :(**

**If you'd like to adopt it, please PM me and I'll let you know if you can (don't just take it because if you do, there might be more than one person who takes it and this can cause problems).**

**If this story has been adopted by someone, I will post another A/N after this one that will tell you who it has been adopted by.**

**Sorry :(**

**ManicImagination94 x**


End file.
